vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Freischütz
Summary Der Freischütz, also known as F-01-69, is a humanoid abnormality that has a similar visage as the devil. He wears a large cloak over a grey dress shirt and pants. The color pallet of it's cloak consists of a black, yellow, and blue. It has no discernible features thanks to its black ghostly form aside from his eyes, head, arms, and legs. He carries around a large rifle around. Der Freischütz was once a hunter who received a gun from the devil in which the final bullet would end up shooting and killing all his beloved. After the bullet that killed his beloved vanished, he traversed through many worlds, doing whatever he felt like on impulse. One day he realized the devil is no longer around him as his soul had fallen to hell, completing the contract with devil. Eventually, the marksman became a devil himself, shooting whoever he wanted to gather souls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: F-01-69, Der Freischütz Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: HE Abnormality, Devil Marksman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Soul Manipulation (Known to gather souls from those who he defeated after he had become the devil through shooting them), Magic, Durability Negation (Bullets that are fired can penetrate all objects and walls), Portal Creation (Can create portals to shoot through. Stated to have traveled numerous worlds), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to numerous worlds), possibly Probability Manipulation (States that he could hit anyone with his rifle thanks to him circumventing his deal with the devil), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As an abnormality, can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities) and Soul Manipulation (Has no soul as it was already dragged to hell), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can easily rip to shreds even strong employees, who should be superior to Complete Food), can bypass conventional durability with Magic Bullets Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to beings like Complete Food) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level (Equipment made from his form can allow Employees to survive attacks from fellow Abnormalities) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Dozens of meters. Covers the entire department. Standard Equipment: A magic musket. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'Magic Bullet:' Fires a Magical Bullet through a portal that teleports to wherever he wants, always hitting its mark. The Magic Bullet can pierce through every wall, Abnormality, and employee, dealing massive BLACK damage. Gallery DerFreischützCloseUp1.png DerFreischützPreparation.png DerFreischützBullet.png Snipah.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Video Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 8